


Tendencies

by scribblemilkshake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Breathplay, Crying, Hitting, In A Way lmao, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Pain, Pain Kink, Painplay, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: Jeongin finds something that’s been hiding inside him for a long time. A dark side that comes out when he lets his guard down too low. This leads to him discovering more about that side of himself, as well as keeping it in check. After all, he wouldn’t want his members to find out that their precious maknae was no longer there.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> warning !! very graphic scenes and depictions of violence sprinkled throughout this fic, note that consent is provided with all of these. If you cant take violence or physical pain though, itd be best if you stop reading this, the last thing i want is to trigger or offend someone with what i write.

Jeongin finds something that’s been hiding inside him for a long time. A dark side that comes out when he lets his guard down too low. This leads to him discovering more about that side of himself, as well as keeping it in check. After all, he wouldn’t want his members to find out that their precious maknae was no longer there.

The thunder continued booming outside the dorm, as the raindrops consistently tapped at their windows, but the boys could care less. The roaring storm was easily overlapped by the sounds of laughter inside the bedrooms. Particularly Felix’s room, where Jeongin and Chan were joining him for a few games.

They played until late night. Several hours had passed, but it certainly didn’t feel that way when Chan left. Jeongin remembers his and Felix’s eyes still glued onto the bright screen, as the leader pet both their heads and told them good night - as well as gently prodding them to sleep soon.

“Should we stop soon?” Jeongin said, rolling over lazily to catch a glimpse of the clock.

“Nah.” Felix answers back dismissively, not even thinking about it.

“It’s two...” Jeongin whines, shifting around uncomfortably, until eventually getting up.

“Too what?”

“A.M….”

“Ah.”

Felix continued playing, and Jeongin pouted.

“Aren’t you sleepy, hyung?” A few clicks and sound effects went off before he got a reply. “Yeah… yeah...”

Jeongin’s eyes narrowed, squinting right past his hyung’s false attention.

“Hyung.”

A minute passed.

“Hm?”

Jeongin rose up and crawled forward and swung his arms around Felix, not careful to jostle the small boy around as he did so, hopefully roughing him up enough to peel him off the console.

“Ack - Jeongin -” Felix choked as the maknae pulled on his neck and strained his throat, dragging them both down to the floor. Jeongin took delight with this - “development”, he called it - and kept going. This time wrapping his arms onto the boy’s waist and hugging him tightly, seemingly squeezing the breath out of him.

“Jeongin!” Felix’s voice cracked, he dropped the controller and shifted his attention onto the other, finally giving in at this point.

Usually Jeongin would laugh at his friend’s voice breaking like that, like he normally would. But this time was different for some reason; it had an  _ off  _ effect on him. Jeongin didn’t know what it was, and he definitely didn’t want to sit around and think about it, he just knew he wanted to hear more - to see where this leads.

Felix continued resisting, though jokingly, like they were puppies play-fighting. His tone struck differently, however. “What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing?”

Felix swore. He swore a lot. But this seemed to put Jeongin through what he went through just a moment ago. It seemed to work as a catalyst, even; coming back much faster, and much harder.

The feeling was like a slap, a hard slap to the face. It sent chills down his spine, and seemed to electrocute him ever so slightly. It was painful. But Jeongin could argue that he liked  _ that  _ part about it most. Something new came up right then, its closest resemblance to some sort of hard-wired instinct - a primal one. A voice that spoke to him. Whispering so sweetly, yet commanding so harshly at the same time. Like a lamb and a wolf. All its words were garbled, but he knew one thing.

He couldn’t have  _ all  _ the fun. He had to share this with Felix. But he couldn’t give away the feeling, so the same pain would have to do.

“Ow!” Felix yelped, and finally broke free of Jeongin’s grasp, roughly falling onto the ground, limbs not visible as his body was hunched over; curled up.

Chan seemed to materialize in the room, Jeongin not even noticing his entrance.

“What happened?” He questioned immediately, tone still gentle, but Jeongin had the sound of anger confused with concern.

“N-Nothing.” He stuttered, and unexpectedly, Felix agreed.

“We were just playing, and Jeongin accidentally got me in the eye.”

_ Oh. So that’s what happened. _

Both their voices faded off into the background, as Jeongin descended into what felt like a void. A void of water and space - he didn’t know; it was just dark. Darker than anything he’d ever experienced.

“Jeongin?” Chan called out, and when that didn’t work, Felix did.

“Hm?” Jeongin replied quickly, snapping back to his reality.

“Just be more careful next time.” Chan said, hand on the maknae’s shoulder now. He nodded. “I will.” He turned to Felix, “I’m sorry about that, Lix.”

Felix smiled back at him gently; though Jeongin’s conscience told him it was cautiously above everything else. He observed the boy’s appearance. His eye was still red, but Jeongin couldn’t focus on that, he was transfixed on the drops of water pooling in his eyes. This is in no way the first time he’s seen Felix crying, but yet again, it was… different this time.

Felix looked so much prettier with those. Those glittery tears, now rolling down his freckled face.  _ This  _ was perfection. Jeongin could watch it for hours, relishing in the act of just following the droplets trickle down slowly. The stains left were beautiful, too. Just beautiful. And framed his plump cheeks so nicely. Jeongin thought of nothing else but wanting to bite them - for some reason. This was perfection, indeed. Or at least, it  _ was. _

Felix’s smile ruined everything. Jeongin didn’t know why. It just… did.

It didn’t take any more for Chan to have their lights out, reasoning that it was already bad enough that they were staying up late for games, and joking at the end of his monologue that the hour started making them loopy.

Jeongin laid awake in his bed, lying like a corpse in a coffin. All his initial drowsiness gone; purged away by something, and he could pretty much tell what that thing was.

He glanced around the room, squinting at the dark monochromatic color of everything. Everyone seemed to be asleep.

He slowly undid his pants.

The dark definitely helped this time. He didn’t need to shut his eyes that tightly to fall back into the same void he did earlier.

The memories were fresh, so his visions were vivid.

The image of Felix crying couldn’t leave his mind, and it was only more clear when he closed his eyes. Jeongin loved it. He pictured Felix crying, without his smile this time. He let himself slip a little; he’d love to fuck that crying face. Shove his hard cock right down Felix’s tight, pussy of a mouth and feel what it’s like to have his throat closing in around his dick. Jeongin pressed his arm over his eyes, so hard that his darkness was beginning to grain with red and green. He bit on his lip, and chewed at the skin as he started pumping his length.

He should’ve just gone out with a bang earlier and yanked Felix’s hair, too. He’d seen him push his bangs back, but it wasn’t enough. Jeongin wanted to see what it’d look like if he pulled on them. Hard. Watching the stray strands fall upon his face would be such a treat. He was sure he’d just cum on the spot if that happened.

Jeongin let out a sharp breath as he reached his orgasm, cumming into his hand. He squinted again, his cloudy vision not helping. The white in his hand glistened in the faint light that filtered into the room. He got up, he needed to clean it out -  _ everything _ .

Skinship wasn’t uncommon in the dorms. Every single one of the boys were definitely comfortable with more than a little physical affection they’d portray in public.

Jeongin frequently got the taste of Felix’s sweet lips. He didn’t know why he didn’t think of  _ this  _ last night instead.

He pinned the smaller boy against the wall and held his wrists up, as well, their kiss growing in intensity after Felix showed signs of  _ clearly  _ liking it, groaning deeply. His voice sending vibrations through both their bodies. Jeongin basked in the feeling of Felix under him, dominating him completely, almost like he was devouring him. Jeongin always felt like he was in a daze when he did things like this with Felix, but he was even more out of it this time.

He felt one of the other’s hands struggle, and Felix squirmed continuously. Jeongin pulled back slightly, and his stomach dropped. Lix’s lip was caught between his teeth, as he nibbled on it - softly, thankfully. Jeongin let go of it at once, along with his grip on the boy’s wrists, and broke away.

“Shit. Sorry. Are you okay?” He promptly asked, and Felix nodded.

“Mm... That was hot.” He admitted, and Jeongin felt it go straight to his head. “Yeah? Let’s keep going, then.”

Felix didn’t need to say anything else, the change of expression on his face signified Jeongin enough. They moved to the bed, both bouncing slightly as they collapsed onto it together, lips already connected once again.

Felix’s hand ran all over Jeongin’s body. Up and down his chest, and especially through his hair and around his neck and shoulders.  _ He  _ broke away this time, parting their lips only to get a gasp of air.

“Do you wanna take this further?” Jeongin muttered, voice dry as he pants. Felix took another breath. “ _ Yes _ .”

Jeongin smiled.

“I’m going to limit your air intake, is that okay?” Felix nodded again, more eager this time, painfully curious.

“Take a deep breath.” He watched Felix’s chest rise.

“Good boy.” Jeongin presses their lips together again, this time fully conscious as he sinks his teeth back into Felix’s lower lip, not wanting to miss the feeling of doing it again. He hears the boy whimper when he does, the noises leaving his mouth accompanied by the soft, wet sounds of them kissing.

Felix’s eyes are shut, thoroughly enjoying himself, but Jeongin’s are slightly open. He’ll have to make sure to keep an eye out, as he raises his fingers and pinches the other’s nose, stopping any air from coming in, or out.

He watched Felix squirm, just like he did before. Jeongin kept kissing him, not afraid to gash and scrape his teeth, and get a lick of that salty-sweet taste of damage. Jeongin only lets go when the other starts to get tense, no longer moving with as much life in him. The maknae pulled back, looking down at Felix with malevolent glee.

Tears had once again filled the corners of his eyes, dangling from his pretty eyelashes, and shimmering so perfectly under the rays. Jeongin inhaled. They looked much better in natural light, as opposed to the blue light from TV screens. He was out of breath, with his tongue hanging out, and both that and his lips glossy with spit. He was out of breath, panting like a dog. He looked dumb. But Jeongin loved the idea of kissing Felix dumb, and even more the idea of fucking him dumb. But his conscience kicked in before anything else.

“That’s enough for now, I don’t want you to get dizzy.”

He helped Felix up, and made sure he was breathing just fine. And after a few minutes, he was okay again.

“That was weird.” Felix bluntly states. Jeongin scoffs. “You say that as if you didn’t like it.”

“Hey, I never said I  _ didn’t  _ like it. It was hot. But it was weird.” Felix turned around to look at Jeongin, starting out as a glance, but soon turned into a stare. “Why didn’t you do that before?”

Jeongin stares at him back, expression blank. He gazes down upon the floor, unsure of what to say next.

“I never knew I wanted to.”


End file.
